


Hurricane Party

by Laineyvb131



Category: Madam Secretary
Genre: F/M, Romance, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 04:49:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18025004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laineyvb131/pseuds/Laineyvb131
Summary: Mother Nature interrupts the McCord’s 2006 summer family road trip to Florida, which leads to an unexpected adventure- and some sexy shenanigans.“Dare I bring up the infamous Florida road trip of aught-six?” - Henry“Not if you want to have sex in the next month.” - ElizabethProtocol (S4E21)





	Hurricane Party

**Author's Note:**

> See if you can find all the Easter Eggs- or as we call them in Florida, Hidden Mickeys- in this story. Some are references to the show, some to real life, some to the actors' careers, and some to other MSec fanfic. Message me if you want a hint. 
> 
> This story was born after a conversation with another fanfic writer about "activities" to keep busy on snow days- which we don't have in Florida. We do, however, have hurricane days. I've lived in Florida long enough to be considered a native, so I'm well schooled in the ability to not only poke fun at Floridians, but lament the torture of our endless summers and ridiculous weather.

Henry and Elizabeth huddled together in the corner of a tiny studio apartment as their children raced in circles around the flowered couch, shrieks echoing off the 80s patterned wallpaper. The small room contained a full working kitchen, but the couch, bed and dining table all seemed to be situated within ten feet of each other. 

“Maybe we should’ve gone home sooner,” Henry admitted reluctantly. “The kids would’ve been happy with Disney memories and the beach, right?” he reasoned, attempting to assuage his guilt over the situation in which they now found themselves.

“Oh, now you think that was a good idea?” Elizabeth snapped, accusingly. “It wasn’t, four days ago. We’ll be fine, you said. Remember that?” 

“We had three kids desperate to see the Atlantis shuttle launch, and all of the forecasts had Ernesto tracking into the Gulf of Mexico.” Henry argued. “Jim Cantore was nowhere near Florida until yesterday.” 

“Well, see how well that turned out. Now, apparently, we’re nearing the end of the world.” Elizabeth scowled, gesturing to the window across the room, where palm tree fronds splattered against the pane. “Every road heading inland was gridlocked. We made it, what, 50 miles?” she clarified. “I barely had any cell service.”

“But you finally got in touch with the Denhams, so we have a place to stay for however long we need one.” Henry replied, reassuringly. “Every experience, no matter how bad it seems, holds within a blessing of some kind. The goal is to find it.” 

Just then, Allison screamed as Jason tripped her, and the young girl stumbled head first into the couch. She retaliated by smacking her brother in the side of the head with a pillow.

“Mooooomm, make them stop,” whined Stevie, as she eyed her younger siblings with derision.  “I’m trying to read.”

Elizabeth spared a brief glance at her oldest daughter, before turning her wrath back on her husband. 

“Really, Henry? Did Buddha evacuate from a hurricane?” Elizabeth huffed in frustration. “The kids have been fighting since we left the beach. We’re rapidly approaching 36 of the longest hours of my life, and that’s counting labor. If I don’t get away from them soon, my head might explode.”

“That’s just the barometric pressure change from the weather,” Henry stated, in lecture mode. 

“Shut up, Professor.” Brilliant blue glared back at him. “Your dorkiness isn’t even remotely cute right now. We have to do something, or I’m seriously going to lose my mind.” She rubbed the heels of both hands on her temples, and scrunched her fingers in her blonde hair. “Drinking all that wine last night was not a good idea. I needed it at the time, but now I just have a pounding headache.”

“That wasn’t really fine wine, either,” Henry pointed out. “We probably didn’t make the wisest decision to drink almost three bottles, considering we’d only eaten Cheerios and fruit snacks in the previous 12 hours.”

“I still can’t believe no one had any food,” Elizabeth marveled in disbelief. “Even all the gas stations were cleared out. You’d think zombies were invading.”

“I don’t understand why everyone buys all the bread, eggs and milk. Do Floridians just eat French toast during hurricanes?” Henry pondered.

“I don’t know, but I’m starving,” Elizabeth’s stomach rumbled loudly, punctuating her declaration. She pressed both hands into her belly to muffle the noise. “I really hope Claire stockpiled some of that bread and milk. I don’t want to see fruit snacks ever again, and we ran out of Cheerios at breakfast. At least we had coffee.”

“Whatever comes at a particular time is a blessing from God,” Henry affirmed, earning another glare from his wife. “We could do without the wine, too. That homemade stuff is potent.”

“You’re telling me. I had dreams about bees and honey and denied orgasms,” Elizabeth informed him, wryly. “We don’t really have the greatest track record with wine and sex.”

Henry shuddered at the memory. “I’d rather not think about that particular moment.”

“Not our best idea,” Elizabeth conceded, with an apologetic shrug. “You don’t have to worry about history repeating itself, since sex is literally just a pipe dream right now.”

Henry rubbed his hand along the back of his neck. “We obviously didn’t consider the logistics of a road trip with sex in mind,” he acknowledged. “Tiny hotel beds with really thin walls and three kids, one of whom decided he couldn’t sleep alone, aren’t getting us any action.”

“Did you just call your son a cockblocker?” Elizabeth gaped at him, planting her hands on her hips.

“No, you just did,” Henry asserted, chuckling. 

“Touche.” Elizabeth grinned, in spite of herself. 

The same son suddenly started singing, at the top of his lungs, “It’s a small world after all, it’s a small world after allllll….”

“JASON!” Elizabeth and Henry yelled simultaneously, but not quickly enough to dissuade Alison from joining her brother’s serenade, as both children began jumping on the couch.

Elizabeth visibly sagged, leaning against the wall for support. Henry cringed, intentionally ignoring the chaos.  “We never should’ve let them go on that ride so many times, even though the locals claim the air conditioning is the coldest in the parks.”   


“The Carousel of Progress was just as cold, just apparently too educational for a summer vacation.” She rolled her eyes at the memory of the kids’ annoyance, then perked up a bit. “I sure liked making out with some hot guy in the back of the dark theater.” 

Henry laughed at his wife’s reaction. “Despite Stevie’s indignant glare?” 

Elizabeth pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. “Florida is like a freaking sauna. We were delirious from the heat,” she declared. “I’ll be dehydrated for months.” 

“At least the kids were happy,” Henry reminded her. “Even Stevie finally decided she wasn’t too cool for happily ever after.”

“I, for one, am pretty much Disney’ed out at this point.” Elizabeth surveyed the room again. “I should’ve prioritized the shower situation when I booked this vacation,” she realized. “We didn’t think about needing one just to get some time alone. Although people don’t realize how hard shower sex really is. Or why bathmats are important.” She reached up to absentmindedly rub the scar hidden under her hair. “I’ve already checked this shower. Completely off limits.”

“I’d be happy with peace and quiet right now,” Henry admitted, cocking his head toward their children. “Forget about the sex.”

“At least we have a bath for the kids. I swear we’re never going completely be rid of that sand.” Elizabeth frowned, and shuffled her bare feet on the linoleum. “I think they’ve already tracked some on this floor.”

“Makes me realize there’s no way I’d want to have sex on a beach,” Henry decreed. “Sand is hard enough to get out of random crevices just from swimming.” 

“Oh, God.” Elizabeth gulped, pressing a hand to her mouth. “How did we start talking about sex anyway?”

“You and your wine induced dreams, babe. You don’t have to remind me.” Henry took a step closer to Elizabeth, his pupils flaring with desire, hands clenched at his sides against the struggle to reach for her. “I’ve been hard since I first saw you in a bikini.” 

Elizabeth swallowed heavily, her gaze locked on his. Their focus narrowed to just the two of them, pandemonium momentarily forgotten. “You’re not the only one who’s been turned on. You, all sweaty? I’ve just wanted to lick all that salt off your body.” She barked out a laugh. “Although that didn’t work out very well when we made such a mess with those popsicles.” Henry’s eyes lit with amusement, as he moved closer to his wife. “Florida summer just perpetuates all kinds of sexy ideas.  But it’s too damn hot to do anything about them,” Elizabeth concluded, disappointment evident in her voice. She put out a hand, mostly to stop Henry’s progress, but without much effort behind the action. Her fingertips caressed his chest, and Elizabeth nearly whimpered. “We’ve gotta stop this or the next 24 hours are going to be way worse than we originally anticipated.”

Suddenly a knock sounded at the front door. Elizabeth and Henry both jumped, guiltily, as if they’d been caught making out in their grandparents’ kitchen. “Who would venture out in this crazy weather?” Henry wondered, when he’d settled, and stepped back from Elizabeth. 

  
Elizabeth glanced questioningly at Henry, and then dodged Jason spinning in circles as she answered the door. She’d just barely cracked it open when a gust of wind blew the wood inward and smacked her foot. “Ow!”

“Ow, ow, ow!” Jason merrily mocked his mother.

“JASON!” Stevie and Henry yelled at him, exasperated. 

Hopping on her uninjured foot, Elizabeth braced her weight against the door and peered anxiously into the storm. A tiny, silver haired woman stood under the awning, precariously balanced on silver flip flops. In her hand, a pink umbrella oddly shaped like a flamingo flapped in the rain. Elizabeth suddenly realized their hostess resembled the Fairy Godmother from Cinderella.  _ Uncanny _ .  _ All she needed were the woodland animals.  _ She smirked inwardly.  _ Huh. Maybe we really have been Disney’fied. What the hell are woodland animals, anyway?  _ Elizabeth shook herself from her musings. “Hi, Claire. Come in before you get blown away,” she urged, gingerly backing up from the doorway. Her eyebrows shot up as a particularly strong gust of wind nearly ripped the woman off her feet, yet Claire seemed unphased. 

“Oh, I won’t go very far.” She folded the umbrella and shook off the water, closing the door behind her as she stepped inside the room. “Umbrellas are pretty pointless down here,” Claire stated, matter of factly. “They don’t stand up to the wind, and the rain never seems to come straight down like its supposed to. I don’t know why we bother.”  A tiny puddle of water collected at her feet. 

“Well, well. Who do we have here?” Claire surveyed the McCord children with an amused smile on her face. “You all were nearly asleep last night when you arrived.” Henry handed her a towel from the kitchen, which she accepted with a grateful smile. 

“Yeah, that lasted until about 7 this morning.” Henry ruefully looked at his watch. “Five long hours ago. The natives are getting restless and hungry.” 

Claire’s cheerful expression never changed as she mopped up the mess she’d created. “They tend to do that.” She nodded sagely. “School has only been in session a few weeks around here. My daughter called me this morning, desperate for a distraction. Three children cooped up in their house again already have been a bit much.” Claire pitched her voice to be heard over Alison and Jason, arguing nonsensically, as she deftly rung out the cloth in the kitchen sink. 

“Shut up, nerds,” Stevie grumbled at her siblings, from her perch on the bed. 

“Sounds familiar,” Henry muttered under his breath. He stood behind Elizabeth, resting his chin against her head, and rubbing her arms soothingly with his hands. 

“It’s fun to get out of school, at least initially,” Claire explained, “since we don’t understand the concept of snow days. But the novelty wears off quickly.” 

“That’s an understatement,” Elizabeth quipped, sarcastically. “We usually have a few snow days each winter, but at least we can send the kids outside for awhile. With this, you’re apparently stuck.” She waved her hands emphatically, causing Henry to duck her flying elbows.

Claire winked sympathetically.  “My grandchildren could use some new friends, so they aren’t pestering each other.”

“They are usually so much better behaved,” Elizabeth winced in embarrassment, just as Jason pelted his sisters with his superheroes. She felt her husband’s lips in her hair, attempting to calm them both in his own, quiet way. 

“Don’t you worry a bit,” Claire assured the harried mother. “Weather affects all the kids like this. Food and entertainment will help immensely,” she promised. “We have cookies and milk, plenty of peanut butter and jelly, and several movies.”

Elizabeth stifled a giggle and elbowed Henry, not so subtly.  _ Not French toast, after all _ , she thought.

“I’m afraid our selections are rather limited, as my Pete is a huge Superman fan,” Claire apologized, affection warming her voice. “Superman: Braniac Attacks was just released, and I’m told it’s a thriller, so we can have a Superman marathon today.” 

“Woohoo!” Jason flung his arm into the air, his body mimicking flight, his hand grasping the Superman toy he’d not thrown. 

Now Claire addressed Stevie, who’d been quietly observing the adults’ conversation. “How old are you, my sweet?” 

“I’ll be twelve in October.” Stevie straightened her shoulders, trying to find some authority in her voice. 

“Well, my oldest granddaughter is eleven. You and she will get along just fine.” Claire nodded at the book clutched in Stevie’s arms. “Phoebe has read all of the Nancy Drew books at least twice, and may have some stashed around here.”

Claire motioned to the glittering crown that hadn’t left Alison’s head since her first encounter with a Disney princess. “Luna has quite an assortment of princess tiaras for you to dress up in, young lady.” 

“Really?” Alison exclaimed gleefully, clasping her hands together. 

“Shoes and jewelry, too,” Claire confirmed.

Elizabeth and Henry watched in awe as their kids sedately responded to the grandmotherly questioning. Elizabeth leaned back into her husband, tension dissolving from her body, and he wrapped his arms around her. “Doesn’t she look like Cinderella’s Fairy Godmother?” Henry marveled softly in her ear. Elizabeth snorted at his observation, nodding her agreement. 

“And you look about five.” Claire squatted down to Jason’s height, which wasn’t far, considering her petite frame. “I’m six,” Jason exclaimed, proudly. 

“My Jack will be thrilled to share his toys with you. We have a huge collection of airplanes and dinosaurs.” Jason’s grin grew wider.  “Well, there then. It’s settled.” Claire stood and dusted her hands with finality. “We’ll have an afternoon of adventure with friends.”

Suddenly, Elizabeth jumped from a loud bang against the glass, nearly knocking her head into Henry’s chin. He slid his hands to her hips, steadying her.  “What the hell was that?” Elizabeth nearly shrieked.

Claire didn’t bat an eye at the commotion. “I believe it was a purple rhino.” She clucked her tongue. “The yard animals aren’t exactly sturdy. We tend to lose them on occasion.”

Elizabeth gawked at Claire in astonishment. “We didn’t think we’d be attacked by wild animals in Florida, although someone did warn us about alligators.”

“We didn’t think we’d get blown away by a hurricane either. Or end up in a town called Christmas in August.” Elizabeth swatted Henry on the arm, as Claire chuckled at his joke.

“Oh, this is nothing,” she insisted. “We have higher winds in our afternoon thunderstorms. The complex is connected to a generator, in case we lose electricity. You might want to stay away from the windows, though, just to be safe.”

Claire briskly clapped her hands for attention. “Come on, children. Let’s get you all something to eat.” She swept her arms toward the door, indicating all three McCord children. Jason whooped wildly in response, as Stevie quickly scrambled off the bed to stand next to Alison. “Just stay under the awning, and dodge the errant raindrops. Our door is twenty feet away.”

“Are you sure?” Henry asked. “I feel like we’ve imposed on your hospitality too much already.”

“Think nothing of it.” Claire dismissed his concerns with a ‘pssh’ and wave of her hand. “We rent out our rooms to tourists all summer, and we always have kids visiting. The least we can do is help out when hurricane season thwarts vacation plans.”

Claire sensed the couple’s hesitation. “Your children will be just fine, my sweet.” Elizabeth heard the sincerity in the woman’s saccharine tone, but couldn’t resist grinding her teeth together. “I’m sure you two won’t mind some time alone. We’ll save some sandwiches if you get hungry.”

And with that, Claire hustled the kids out the door, leaving Henry and Elizabeth shell shocked in the sudden stillness. 

“I feel like we were just steamrolled, but in the nicest of ways,” Henry confessed with a laugh.

Elizabeth suddenly spun to face him, distress marring her features.  “Henry, we are totally failing as parents,” she lamented. “This trip has been an epic disaster. The kids missed their first days of school.” Her fingers gripped the edge of her shirt, restlessly tugging the material. “We may never actually get home since the governor declared a state of emergency in Virginia.”

“You’re being a bit dramatic, babe,” Henry chided, gently. “The kids loved Disney, and you loved the beach,” he reminded her. “They’ll catch up with school, and we’ll plan the drive around the hurricane evacuations.” 

“And what about our classes?” Elizabeth crossed her arms over her chest with a sigh. “I’m still only teaching as an adjunct. I don’t want to show up late for the semester.” 

“That’s what teaching assistants are for, Professor. Trust me.” Henry dragged his eyes away from his wife’s breasts, suddenly accentuated by her posture. “When this is over, we’ll have stories to tell for years.” He winked in emphasis. 

Elizabeth noticed his stare, and lust began to war with her anxiety. Yet she still wasn’t quite convinced her concerns weren’t warranted. “Now we’re pawning off our kids on some random stranger just to have an orgasm.”

“Is that what we’re doing?” Henry raised an eyebrow, a sly grin on his face. “In that case, we’d better have more than just one.”

Elizabeth contemplated her husband a long moment, then mirrored his expression. “You’d better catch me,” she warned, and jumped Henry, throwing her arms around his neck.

Henry tucked his arms under her hamstrings as Elizabeth hitched her legs around his waist. “I guess we can be thankful this room is small. I don’t want to carry you very far to the bed.” He squeezed her butt with his hands. 

“Not Superman, huh?” Elizabeth giggled at the mock insult on his face. “You’re right. All of this sex talk might have jinxed us. We don’t need a trip to the emergency room in this storm.” 

The lights in the room abruptly flickered and dimmed, then sputtered back to life as the generator kicked in. Just as quickly, their desire boiled over and all traces of humor vanished. “Hold on,” Elizabeth commanded, and gripped Henry’s hair in her hands, fusing her mouth to his. Henry nearly stumbled at the onslaught, coordination lost as Elizabeth rocked her hips into his growing erection. 

Henry tossed Elizabeth unceremoniously to the bed, following with an eager laugh and pinning her with his body. They tumbled across the mattress, hands grappling to reveal bare skin, groaning passionately at the sensations too long denied. Henry shoved their clothes to the floor, rolling on his back with Elizabeth in his arms. She rose over him, lithe and gloriously naked, sliding her hands up his chest until she braced herself on the mattress just above his shoulders, leaning down to nibble at his collarbone. Her mouth feasted on his skin, nipping and licking as her lips raced across his chest. Henry shifted underneath her, taking a nipple in his teeth, not so gently, suddenly piercing her heat with his fingers. Elizabeth gasped, and bucked her hips into his hand. She was already wet and throbbing for him, her body eagerly welcoming the invasion. He thrust again, suckling her breast as he stroked her. 

“Wait, Henry.” Elizabeth bit his shoulder, not so lightly, to get his attention. She moaned as his rhythm faltered, plunging his fingers deeper. She licked a trail along the side of his neck. “I wanna fuck you,” Elizabeth breathed in his ear. 

Henry slowed his movements, deliberately grazing the nerves inside her sex, licking her nipple once more before releasing her. She straddled him, her gaze dark and wanting, and took him in her hand. He was hard and hot and she pumped him once before settling just on the tip of his cock. 

“Elizabeth,” he pleaded. Henry spanned her waist with his hands, trying to sheath himself within her and send them both flying into oblivion. 

“Huh uh, not yet.” She bit her lip, wickedly. The sinful desire sparking in her eyes made him throb, and Henry could barely restrain himself from taking control and pounding into her.

“Make yourself come, then. And don’t hold back,” he growled. Her body trembled at his words. “I want to hear you.” At his revelation, Elizabeth tightened her core around him, her laugh full and sensual as Henry jerked, unable to control his reaction. 

Elizabeth slowly trailed her hands up her stomach, over her rib cage, to cup her breasts. Her fingers feathered over her skin, teasing her nipples to hardened peaks. While one hand toyed with her nipple, she reached down with the other, tangling in the hair between her legs, touching herself. 

“Just like that, babe,” Henry encouraged. “Does that feel good?” Elizabeth nodded, a needy little cry escaping her lips. 

Her fingers circled through her folds, deliberately brushing his erection, her eyes never leaving his. Elizabeth raised that hand to her lips, wet and glistening, her tongue darting out to taste her arousal. She sucked on her fingers briefly, before settling them on her clit again. 

“I love watching you touch yourself.” 

Elizabeth could do no more than whimper in reply, as his voice weaved through the fog of desire clouding her mind. Henry was full and thick inside her, and she kept her strokes shallow, scraping against sensitive flesh, as the pressure steadily began to build. Elizabeth pressed her fingers to her clit, rocking on his cock, driving herself to climax.   


Henry grasped her hips, compelling her to move faster. “You’re so damn sexy. Don’t stop, babe.”

When she shuddered helplessly, Henry impaled her body on his, burying himself to the hilt. Elizabeth threw her head back, sobbing out his name, as her muscles stretched and quivered with the added stimulation. He nearly shattered when her wet heat clenched around him, but he held still as she rode the waves of her orgasm, prolonging her pleasure. 

When her eyes refocused and met his again, Henry demanded, “Now fuck me.” Her pupils flared at his words. He rarely cursed, or spoke crudely, and the desire she’d just sated burned hot again. 

“Is that what you want?” Elizabeth ground out, breathless. She toiled her fingers through the hair on his groin. 

“It’s what you want.” Henry countered huskily. His hand smacked the flesh of her ass. Elizabeth keened in response, as he knew she would. “So do it. Hard and fast.” Henry dug his fingers into her thighs, briefly thinking he’d mark her skin. And then he couldn’t think at all, and could only hold on. He was lost in her, mesmerized by the sinuous movements of her body, as she dragged them both into madness. 

Her incoherent cries filled the air. “Oh God, fuck, Henry, please, more.” Elizabeth reached behind her, setting her hands on his thighs for balance, her body bowed back and open to him. Henry rubbed the heel of his hand against her pubic bone, his fingers splayed over her belly. With the other hand on the back of her knee, he planted his feet on the bed, gaining leverage to thrust hard into her.  Elizabeth pistoned her hips, grinding her pelvis against his hand, and cupped her fingers around his balls. 

“Are you close?” Henry rasped, low and rough.

“Yes,” Elizabeth hissed, desperately. Her strangled whine as he moved his hand became a wanton, guttural moan as his thumb settled on her clit, rapidly drawing tight little circles as she plunged down on his cock. Her orgasm ripped through her body like a fist, exploding in her chest, blinding her to everything but him. Henry slammed into her again, and with a shout, let himself erupt. The heat and thrill of the pleasure they brought each other peaked, and poured through him like lava as he released into her. 

Elizabeth collapsed on Henry’s chest, gasping and boneless, her hands trapped between their bodies. She summoned the energy to turn her head away from his neck, chin resting on his shoulder, so she could catch her breath. His hands settled on her ankles, where her legs were tucked around his waist. Their panting mingled with the sound of the wind from outside, nearly as loud. 

“Good God,” Henry choked out. 

“Mmmm,” Elizabeth murmured in agreement. “I love when you talk dirty.” She shivered. 

“Cold?” he asked, gently, already looking for a blanket to cover her. 

“Still coming,” she purred against his skin, tasting salt and sweat on her lips. 

He grunted and twitched inside her. Long minutes passed, and their breathing slowed to normal. His hands slid over her torso, one tracing her spine, the other caressing lower, soothing the skin where his hands had branded her in passion. Henry pressed his lips to her hair, and she stirred, turning to face him. Their kisses were soft and gentle, in contrast to their frantic lovemaking. Elizabeth trailed her fingers along his bicep, her other arm bent against his side, snuggling into his embrace. Henry slipped his tongue between her teeth, stroking lazily, and Elizabeth responded in kind, enjoying the quiet intimacy.

When he pulled away, Henry rested his cheek on her forehead. “Now that’s a way to deal with frustration,” he remarked, with a satisfied laugh.

“No complaints here. As a bonus, my headache is gone.” Elizabeth nestled her head in the curve of his shoulder.

Henry carded his fingers gently through her hair, combing out the blonde strands. “Still hungry?”

“I can wait,” Elizabeth sighed, content. 

“Good.” Henry shifted, swiftly flipping Elizabeth to her back, and they both moaned as his penis slid against her tender flesh. Their bodies slipped easily together, slick from arousal. Henry propped himself on his elbows, nibbling along her jawline. 

“Henry? I thought you...?” Her breath hitched as Elizabeth felt him swelling against her. 

“Oh, I did.” His eyes, dark and hooded, met hers, still swirling with lust. 

“But you’re still…”

“Not quite yet. But I will be.” He glanced over at the clock next to the bed. “We still have some time before those movies are over.  If Superman can go for hours, so can I.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
